If It's Not Real, I Won't Let You Have Her
by Dove of Ages
Summary: Kaoru won't let Hikaru have Haruhi if his feelings aren't for real. But what does he do before he can even find out...?


_Here's another one for Kaoru, all. Enjoy. _

_-.-_

If it's not real, I won't let you have her

"_Kaoru..."_

"_Hikaru.. how long have you been there?"_

"_How do you feel about Haruhi?"_

"_How...? I think she is a funny little raccoon.."_

"_You don't have to lie. I'm sorry that I didn't realize your feelings till now. I know you have been trying really hard not to hurt me, but you don't have to lie anymore. You, too, like Haruhi, don't you, Kaoru?"_

"_What are you talking about, Hikaru? I... I don't.."_

"_Say! How about this? We always talked about it, remember? Adopting Haruhi. I think adoption is the best way indeed. So we three can stay together forever..."_

"_Are you really that stupid, Hikaru? That was a joke. We are not kids playing house. There is no way we can adopt Haruhi for real. I am _sick_ of your childishness!!"_

"_K-Kaoru..."_

"_'We three can stay together forever?' Are you ok with that? You mean you want to share Haruhi with me? But I don't want that!"_

"_Kao..."_

"_I don't want Hikaru or Milord to have Haruhi. Especially... If your feelings for Haruhi are halfhearted like that, there is no way I will let you have her!"_

-.-

Hikaru stood there in stunned silence as his twin dashed away. What... what was that? Why was his brother so angry at him? Had he... had he done something wrong? Was it his suggestion to adopt Haruhi?

Was.. was that wrong of him to ask? Was it wrong of him to want to share the girl he loved with the twin he had been with since birth?

Was that wrong?

-.-

Moodily, Kaoru walked down the stairs so he could get to the first floor so that he could go read in the court yard. He was angry at Hikaru, but he was also angry at himself. He had blown a fuse and exploded at his brother, and he kind of regretted it.

Catch the 'kind of'.

If it was going to open his brother's eyes, he would happily do it again. But... he was confused. He had meant it when he had told him that he wouldn't let him have her if his feelings were halfhearted. And it was true, he found, when he said that he didn't want to let Milord or Hikaru have Haruhi.

It was so true, it almost made his heart ache. He _wanted_ Haruhi. He didn't want anyone other than himself to have her. He didn't want to let anyone touch her but _himself_.

Was that selfish of him? Was it selfish of him to want her for him and him only? To want to be able to be the only one to touch her? To be the only one to kiss her? Just the thought made him ache for her.

He _wanted _her.

He wanted her for himself.

-.-

Haruhi walked home from school that day with a sense of dread hanging over her. For some reason it felt like something good and bad at the same time was going to happen. She hoped it wasn't to bad..

Just then, interrupting her thoughts, she heard a familiar voice call out form behind her, "Hey, Haruhi! Wait up!"

She turned, smiling, as Kaoru approached her. "Hey, Kaoru. What's up?"

He shrugged and Haruhi couldn't help but notice a little bit of discomfort and remorse on his face. "Not much. How about you, Haruhi?"

She studied him and then asked, ignoring his question, "Is there something wrong, Kaoru?"

His cheeks turned red, but he shook his head. "Um.. N-not at all, Haruhi..."

"Then why do you look so distressed?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I.. un, well, Haruhi, I kind of have a sort of problem with some stuff going on and... what not."

Haruhi smiled slightly. "And what might your problem be, Kaoru? Something I can help you with?"

He sighed. "Well... you could, probably, it's just that... I need to choose between what I want and what Hikaru wants.. whether or not I should take.. what I want or let Hikaru have it. I.. don't want to hurt him, but.."

Haruhi studied Kaoru when he paused, struggling with words. "What do you want, Kaoru?"

His cheeks reddened more and he didn't meet her eyes. "I.. I don't want to tell you."

Haruhi shrugged. "Then don't. Tell me which one you want more."

"I.. want to take.. it for myself more."

"Then take it."

-.-

"_Then take it."_

Kaoru lost it. He reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing her close to him before separating the distance between their lips.

And he chose the selfish road and took her as his.


End file.
